


give it back

by queerly_yours



Series: tumblr prompt fills [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3614622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerly_yours/pseuds/queerly_yours
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Malia, I swear to God if you don’t give that back…”Stiles trails off. He full well knows that she won’t actually harm little Luke, but it’s like mint condition. And maybe he’s a little sentimental over it because his mom helped him pick it out the last year that she was well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give it back

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: stalia + come over here and make me

“Malia, I swear to God if you don’t give that back…”Stiles trails off. He full well knows that she won’t actually harm little Luke, but it’s like mint condition. And maybe he’s a little sentimental over it because his mom helped him pick it out the last year that she was well.

“Come over here and make me,” she says with a wicked grin, clutching the Star Wars action figure to her chest.

They’d been studying for three hours, and she was so sick of numbers and x’s and cosigns that her brain was going to implode if she didn’t do something fun. Stiles was in full on study mode and she needed to break him of it. Maybe it was a little mean, but she wouldn’t break Luke. She knew how much Stiles loved the doll. Action figure he always reminded her. Whatever.

Stiles squint at her and tilts his head, contemplating his strategy, then stalks forward. Malia doesn’t budge. She stands there and lets him tackle her to the bed, cradling his prize in her hands. They land in a tangle of limbs, Stiles pulling himself up to kiss Malia’s cheek.

“I’ll take that,” he says, plucking Luke out of her hands. “And now we can get back to work.”

Malia pouts, “But we only took a five minute break. That’s not enough.”

“Oh yeah?” he asks, running his fingertips up the smooth line of her neck and kissing her everywhere but her lips. “Maybe we could take five more.”

He takes her soft groan as an agreement.

 


End file.
